


This is Snow Excuse

by catchmeinmydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Mick can cook, Miscommunication, Romance, Sex, Trapped, feelings denial, implied sex, interruptions, snow day pancakes, stuck together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchmeinmydreams/pseuds/catchmeinmydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rogues really need a group chat to establish who will be fucking at which safe house and when; especially during Central City's worst snowstorm ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made the title a pun. I regret nothing. 
> 
> I wrote this out and have been outlining it for a few weeks. I have most of it figured out but I just really wanted to post it, finally felt ready with this chapter. Not sure how long this will be- a few chapters for sure.

To be fair this is Central City’s third time in the last two months where the meteorologists have gotten everyone scared for nothing. They're calling it  “Snowstorm Ray” so naturally Leonard Snart didn’t put any of his faith into the meteorologists. Mostly because the last few storms have ended up being just three inches or less and also because they named this storm Ray. Fucking Ray. No way a snowstorm named after Palmer was going to be anything huge. He went about his day scouting and starting preparations for a new heist.

Toward the late afternoon he telephoned Barry to come over. This little arrangement had been going on for the last two months. It started when Len returned from the Waverider as he and Mick learned that they needed to be off the ship and start fresh with their own lives. They ran into each other on the street and then at the bar and then Barry bought Len a drink, this caused Len to buy Barry a drink, and a few drinks later they were ripping each other's clothes off in one of Len's safe houses. 

Yes, thanks to Dr. Snow alcohol was a possibility and reality. 

Barry picked up the phone on the second ring and Len spoke before he could even say hello, _“Come over tonight. House number five.”_

“ _It’s supposed to snow really bad…”_

_“That’s what they’ve been saying for the last few storms and it turned out to be just a few inches.”_

_“If it does get bad, I may have to stay the night.”_

They had made it a rule to not stay the night. For two reasons, one this was just a physical encounter and two Len happened to be the biggest blanket hog. After their first night together Barry woke up to Len wrapped in a cocoon of blankets and Barry was left naked at the far end of the bed.

_“It won’t be if it does that’s okay. I’ll make sure to give you your own blanket.”_

Barry couldn’t help but laugh, _“Alright. I get out of work at 8. I’ll run home and shower and change, so I’ll be over maybe 8:04-8:07 at the latest.”_

_“See you soon, Scarlet.”_

_xoxo_

The pair finished and broke apart with a satisfactory gasp. They fell onto their backs and lay breathlessly in a comfortable silence, breathing heavy.

“Holy shit-I swear we up our game every single time.” Barry said. He lifted his hand to wipe at his brow   

Len couldn’t help but chuckle, “Couldn’t agree more, Scarlet.”

A few moments later the bed sagged indicating that Barry had gotten up to clean off in Len’s bathroom.  Len-who was too tired to move rolled over to his night stand, wiped himself off with a few tissues and disposed of them in the wastebasket next to his bed.

Barry returned a few moments later, still naked. Len turned to face him; Barry’s backside was the only thing in view as the younger man pulled back the dark blue drapes.  The streetlights from outside casted a shadow on him that outlined his thin figure and Len licked his top lip as Barr sighed, “It’s snowing.”

 “It won’t be that bad.”

Barry turned to him, shivering as he reached down on the floor to put on his boxers, “I hate running in the cold…”

Barry despised it and he went slower in the cold. The worse the wind and snow was the worse it was for him to run.

Len sighed, “Well I did say if it snowed…you would have to be out by the morning. And you know not to wake me.”

Barry chuckled, “Yeah, I know.”

Len wasn’t a morning person but Barry was. Len sighed and leaned over the bed and tossed Barry a blanket.  The younger man then picked up his sweater off the floor, put it on, and then went to the bed and shivered into the blanket.

“You’re really that cold?” Len asked, surprised.

“I don’t do well in the cold.” Barry replied.

Len sighed and draped an arm over Barry, pulling him close, “This is a one-time thing. All rules are back up tomorrow. Think of this as a reward for….treating me so well tonight.” He whispered into the crook of Barry’s neck, making the speedster shiver.

“Asshole.” Barry said and Len snickered.

After that it was complete silence. The adrenaline rush of excitement and arousal wore off. Barry felt so comfortable with Len and safe. He was happy. His eyes fluttered shut and he fell asleep faster than he had even anticipated. 

Xoxo

When Barry awoke the next morning Len was a cocoon of blankets, facing him. He watched how relaxed the older man looked-how peaceful he was. Barry was so fascinated with watching Len sleep. He hadn’t been able to watch him in a long time and it had been nice.

He was tempted to go back to sleep and just press himself against Len but they had a rule. Barry sighed and slowly slipped out of bed, careful for the bed not to dip too much. The wood floor was ice cold, colder than last night.

Curiously, Barry decided to see how much it snowed last night. He pulled back the drapes and peaked outside but was shocked at what he saw.

There was more than few inches on the ground-way more. And it was still snowing-hard. Barry peered out with his mouth slightly ajar. It looked to be about a foot of snow, maybe more.  The plows had come through in the night but it clearly didn’t do much good.

It had to be at least two feet and more was coming. Barry quickly grabbed his phone off the nightstand.

Joe was telling him not to even attempt going to work and to stay at his apartment, or the very least wanting to make sure he was safe. Iris had basically said the same in the text messages.  There were no messages from Caitlin, Cisco, or even Harry. He hoped they were okay.

“Shit.” He hissed. _Fuck_ He though because he had to wake Len.

 He walked over to the bed and poked at the man’s shoulder under the blankets, “Len. _Len.”_

Len responded with a groan.

“Shit, Len I know, I know. But the snow-it’s bad it’s really, really bad this time. I guess the meteorologists were right this time, but this is really bad. I’ve never seen this much snow.”

Len groaned and rolled over, “M’sure it’s not that bad, Scarlet.” 

Barry pulled at Len’s drapes, “See for yourself.”

Len tried. He tried to see the snow from his bed but all he saw was pure white and nothing else. The older man groaned and approached the window and his eyes widened when he saw the snow.  

After a few moments Barry spoke, “I can’t run in this.”

“No, you can’t.” Len said bewildered, “No one can.”

Xoxo

Harry was fine at the labs with Jesse thankfully. Neither Cisco nor Caitlin were answering their phones. Joe answered and was safe at home with both Iris and Wally.

Barry told Joe he was at his apartment. He told him he had just gone grocery shopping and had plenty of food and blankets and would call if he needed anything. It was all a lie and Barry hated lying to him. It’s not like he could tell him he was stuck at one of Leonard Snart’s many safe houses because they were fuck buddies.

“Not to worry Scarlet, each safe house is _safe.”_

Barry chewed at the inside of his lip. He was seated at the edge of the bed back in his jeans but now he had one of Len’s sweaters as a second layer. The house had heat but Barry was still cold.

“As a person in my line of work…” Len began and Barry rolled his eyes, “You must always be prepared. There is plenty of food, _plenty._ I have a backup generator, flashlights, batteries, alcohol.”

The older man seemed confident, “Hmmm what to do snowed in all day…” His eyes met Barry’s and then suddenly Len was pressed against his dresser, Barry grazing his fingertips across the lower man’s back. He kissed him vigorously as Len's combed his fingertips through his brown hair and then a low rumble echoed.

Barry groaned, “Stupid Flash needs.”

Len chuckled, “I’ll make pancakes.” He looked up to kiss him and then he took his hand and grabbed Barry’s ass, “But I’m returning the favor _later_.”

Just as the pair are about to head downstairs they freeze when a sudden loud bang erupts from the first floor.

“Is anyone here?” Barry asked.

“No…” Len said as he went to the bed to grab his gun, “Don’t go-“

But suddenly he felt a gust of wind and Barry was gone. “Anywhere,” Len grumbled.

That’s when he heard a shriek from downstairs and without another thought he grabbed his gun from under his bed, ran down the hallway and down the stairs to see his baby sister and Cisco standing in the middle of the room. Cisco in nothing but a pair of boxers and Lisa in nothing but a button down shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While pancakes are made, another surprise couple make their presence known and everyone tries to adjust to the situation at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast update! The first few pages are already written out so a lot of this was just me going back and reading through and adding some stuff.

**8:16 AM**

Just a few moments ago Len and Barry were enjoying the snowstorm. Taking advantage of the situation and yes, Len was very hard and so was the Scarlet Speedster; until a sound from downstairs ruined everything.

Not only was Barry’s identity revealed to Lisa, but Barry and Len’s secret arrangement was now discovered.

Len was clothed in sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt. Barry, however, was in Len's sweater and just his boxers. 

Everyone screamed simultaneously.

“Lenny?” 

“Ramon!?”  

“Cisco?” 

“Cold? Barry?" 

 “So Barry’s your name _Flash_?” Lisa said.

Len was on the stairs with his gun still raised. Barry was standing at the bottom of the stairs in front of Lisa who was standing next to Cisco.  

The new couple stood in the large main room on the house. It had a large stone fireplace that stood all the way up to the ceiling. There were a few brown, maroon colored couches surrounding a large oak table. The table also had noticeable bullet holes in it that Len had pretended Barry couldn’t see. There was only one window too but it was covered by long maroon drapes.

Barry turned to Len and then back to Lisa and Cisco, “Okay. Everyone just relax.”

“Lenny, Jesus, lower your damn gun.”  Lisa sighed and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, “It’s already cold as fuck outside, I don’t need icicles inside the house.”  

 “Len! C’mon!” Barry barked.

After a few moments Len finally lowered his gun and Cisco let out a sigh of relief.

“Lisa what are you doing here? Or rather, when did you get here?”  Len hissed.

“Well I was going to take him to number 4 but it was starting to snow really bad and 5 was a lot closer. I didn’t think you were here. I never know where you are these days. You never answer your phone, not since you got back from the Waverider. Now I know why you’ve been so busy since you and Mick got back.” She smirked.

Len narrowed his eyes at her and grunted but didn't move. 

Meanwhile Cisco was just staring at Barry and Len with a pointed finger in the air while Barry was literally bright red trying not to look at Lisa. At all.

“You…two.” Cisco said, “You and Cold. You and _Cold.”_

“…are fucking. Barry and I are fucking.” 

“Len!” Barry hissed.

“We’re all adults here Barry, but Cisco I do have to ask again, what exactly are your intentions with my sister? Especially since you’re standing in front of me wearing  X-Files boxers.” The older man raised his gun again.

“Lenny!” Lisa hissed, “C’mon now. There’s a snow apocalypse happening outside so we’re stuck in here. Yes, Cisco and I also fucked. Clearly. And you are boning Flash, and Barry? Barry it’s nice to finally put a face to the hero.  Can’t say I’m surprised, you two always did flirt with each other when you went against each other.”

“That’s-“

“I don’t think we were flirting.”

Lisa smiled, “Well. I’m going to go put on some pants. Lenny, I assume you were about to make your famous snow day pancakes? How about you get started on those.” With that Lisa Snart walked away into her assumed bedroom, down the hall.

Len was still on the stairs. After a few moments he lowered his gun and walked into the kitchen, muttering to himself. That just left Cisco and Barry.

“So you and Cold?” Cisco began, again.

“It’s just a casual thing, Cisco. Wasn’t planning on staying the night but it’s not like I can leave now. What about you?”

“I mean, this is only the third time. I assume this has been going on a lot longer, you’ve been acting really weird about evenings for like 2 months now…”

Barry ducked his head, sheepishly, “Look it just sort of happened, okay? I haven’t been with a guy since college.”

“Hey man, it’s cool. I don’t judge. Well I mean I don’t judge that you like women and men, that’s cool. But I do judge that you are sleeping with a supervillain, which I’m judging.”

“You’re also sleeping with a supervillain!”

“But he’s Cold! Captain freaking Cold! She’s not that bad, he’s _evil_. Remember when he kidnapped me? I do. ”

Barry sighed, “Lisa kidnapped you too.”

“She apologized, it more ways than one…”

“Oh dude, gross.” Barry grimaced, “Would you just like go put on a shirt and some pants before Len actually decides to ice you?”

Xoxo

**8:28 AM**

Barry walked into the kitchen and sat himself at the island marble counter top. It was a really nice kitchen practically everything was marble and it was huge. There was a giant stove and a huge refrigerator with double doors. Every house had a nice kitchen, and Barry learned the reason why was because Len enjoyed cooking. He watched Len carefully. His shoulders were tense and he was avoiding Barry’s gaze.

“Snow day pancakes?” Barry inquired.

He hoped at least the mild distraction would calm the older man slightly.

“They’re self-explanatory.” Len grumbled, his eyes focused on the task at hand. When Barry didn't respond he looked up knowing the brunette was waiting for him to explain more. 

“I would make them on snow days, for Lisa when we were younger. “

“That’s cute.”

Len turned to glare at him and then be moved to take out a pint of milk and a carton of eggs from the fridge. Barry sighed and walked around the island. He stood next to Len and nudged his arm lightly before snaking his arms around him.

Barry learned over their time together he had to give Len warning’s when he would touch him at certain times.  He just didn’t like being surprised and Barry knew why. Another thing he learned while sleeping with Captain Cold and it was still just sex. The Flash pressed his forehead on his shoulder blade, “Hey, listen. Cisco is a really good guy.”

Len didn’t say anything as he poured the wet ingredients into a separate bowl before applying them to the dry ones. He then began to mix everything together, very forcefully.

“- so just-stop attacking the batter, don’t take it out on the batter it's done nothing too you. C'mon Lenny.” Barry reached forward to put his hand on the spoon, just on top of Len’s hand.  He let his hand linger for a moment as he rubbed his thumb over the older man’s index finger. He dropped it suddenly to dip his finger into the batter and take a quick taste.

“Her bedroom is on the first floor. You are the second. We are snowed in, plenty of time for…activities.” Barry continued.

“I know I owe you, but I’m going to need a favor from you.” Len said, “I need it.”

Barry smirked as he reached up Len’s shirt and grazed his finger tops down Len’s spine, as he nibbled at the man’s ear lobe.

“I still want to ice Cisco.”

“Understandable but refrain from doing so and I’ll make it worth your wild.” Barry said his hot breath in Len’s ear. He was already hard. Damn.

“If they weren’t here I would have my way with you on this counter top.”  Barry whispered.

Len held in a moan. He was hard now too.

Barry licked in his ear and pulled back. He then took a finger and managed to take some batter and lick it. “Tease.” Len hissed.

“Just you wait.” Barry replied.

xoxo

**9:45 AM**

After a very delicious, quiet breakfast seated at the island with a fully dressed Cisco and Lisa Cisco and Barry left while Lisa lingered in the kitchen with Len.

“Lenny… “

“Don’t start, Lise.” Len said sharply as he started to wash the plates. 

“C’mon you can’t tell me that’s all physical.”

He ignored her and proceeds to clean. Lisa turned to press her back against the counter, “Cisco and I….I don’t know. He’s sweet. He makes me laugh; he treats me like a queen. I called him and we met up, talked for hours over coffee. Then he wanted to take me out on a real date, that’s what he said anyway and it was very fancy-he even brought me flowers.”

Lisa hasn’t had a steady amount of men in her life. She’s had maybe three serious boyfriend her whole life and Len didn’t like any of them. That didn’t mean that he liked Cisco. It’s not like any of her boyfriends knocked her around either and if they did Len would murder them without care or concern.

Yet Len couldn’t deny how happy she sounded and while he wanted to smile right along with her he held his stance.

“Next time I’ll text you so this doesn’t happen again.”  She continued, “Promise.”

Len sighed and lifted his head to meet her eyes and then suddenly there was a loud shriek followed by a gasp and a few other different voices from the other room, very familiar voices. Len dropped the plate and grabbed his gun; Lisa was already ahead of him.

The siblings walk into the next room and there standing in front of them is Mick and Caitlin.

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me?!” Len dropped his gun, “Seriously?”  

Lisa grinned, “Oh this is too good.”

“Don’t you Rogues have like a group chat where you discuss what house you’ll be having sex at so stuff like this doesn’t happen?” Cisco says after a very long moment of him pointing back and forth from Mick to Caitlin.

Caitlin was bright red. She stood just shoulder to shoulder with Mick, and thankfully both were fully clothed. There was a broken lamp on the floor now though, and Len knew it was entirely Cisco’s fault. He looked right at him.

“I’ll pay for it, promise.” Cisco declared.

Len turned back to Mick and pointed at him and then Lisa, “Mick…Lisa…a word. Now.”  

Mick gave a glance at Caitlin before following a very pissed off Len and a snickering Lisa into the next room. When they were gone Team STAR Labs enclosed themselves in a very right circle, next to the table with the bullet holes.

“Okay, Cait. How-what-Heat Wave?!” Cisco hissed, “What?”

“We heard you guys! He apologized-he didn’t know this would happen; we came here last night and yeah. Look we were thinking of staying in the bedroom all day but Mick said that Len made amazing pancakes…”

“This isn’t happening.” Barry muttered. He ran his hands through his hair.

“He’s changed a lot since the Waverider. I ran into him at a coffee place downtown, he offered to pay as an apology for kidnapping me. I accepted, the next day he was there again and he offered again. Then one thing led to another and I started talking with him. I don’t know-it just sort of happened.” She smiled, “But hey neither of you have the right to point fingers. We all don’t. We’re all guilty here.”

“Cait’s right.” Barry agreed.

“Okay but hold the phone here,” Cisco hissed, “I’m dating Lisa, Cait you’re dating Heat Wave?”

“Barely. I figured I would go for it, it’s not like he can surprise me that he’s evil-I mean he’s a criminal. Well part-time since he’s been a volunteer firefighter.”

“What?” Barry hissed.

“Barry, not now,” Cisco said, “And Barry you’re “fuck buddies” with Cold.”

“Why did you put fuck buddies in air quotes?” Barry hissed, “That’s all we are!”

“Yeah, okay. Sure Bar.” Cisco scoffed and patted his friend on the back.

“Cait, just why Heat Wave? I mean you’re so smart…” Cisco began.

“He told me about the Waverider, he’s been through some intense changes, a lot of time went by for him…more so than anyone. It’s a long story. He’s a bit more wiser. I don’t know, I decided to go for it. He’s really sweet. Now, is there leftover pancakes?”

In a flash of red Barry was standing in front of her with a plate of two pancakes drenched in syrup and butter with a glass of orange juice.

Xoxo

Len had pulled them into the TV room which had no windows, less couches, and a huge flat screen television.

“Okay so I’m with Cisco, Lenny is boning Flash, and shit, Mick you scored the doctor?”

“It ain’t like that, Lisa.” Mick growled, “But wait Snart, you’re fucking Flash? Makes sense, you and him flirt all the time.”

“Ha!” Lisa said and pointed a finger at Len with a devious grin plastered on her face.  

“No we don’t! Would you two stop acting like teenagers?”

“Speaking of Lenny, does the kid even have his driver’s license?” Lisa snickered.

“He’s twenty seven, Lise.” He sighed, “Look, this shouldn’t have happened but it did. Now we’re stuck in here. I need you two to go down to the basement; get the flashlights, batteries, extra food, alcohol up here. I’ll grab some wood I have in the garage; we can make a fire with Mick’s gun.”

It all seemed plausible, somehow. It was now just past ten in the morning this all seemed like they would make it through the day. There may be a fight or two possibly but no one will kill each other, which was a definite. At least there was that.

Outside _Snowstorm Ray_ was still powerfully coming down on Central City. The streets were empty and covered in a heavy, thick blanket of snow.

The Rogues came out of the TV room back into the main room and Len glanced out the window for a moment.

“We’ve got supplies and stuff like you said, and unless you have any more Rogues fucking any more of my friends in here, I think we’re okay.” Barry said as he flashed next to him.

“It’s just-“Len sighed, “It’s still morning, not even noon yet.”

“We will survive; this is snow excuse not to.”

Len snorted, a smile crept onto his face and it felt good. “Did you just make a snow pun?”

“Snow idea what you’re talking about.” Barry replied with a grin as be strode past Len to the basement to bring up supplies. Len watched him go and felt a tingly sensation in his stomach, like a thousand butterflies were swarmed in his stomach.

“Fuck.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the snow continues to fall everyone adjusts to the situation at hand, a drinking game is played, and Caitlin crosses a line to protect Barry.

Once the supplies was up everyone went their separate ways.  Caitlin and Mick took a bottle of liquor and disappeared. Cisco and Lisa headed to Lisa's room together. Len went to the kitchen and wiped at the counter of the island and Barry wandered in a few moments later.

“It’s clean.” Barry noted.

Len grunted and tossed the rag into the sink. He rinsed his hands under the water and then turned to face Barry, he pressed his lower back against the counter, “C’mere.”

Barry walked toward him and Len pulled him into a kiss, soft at first but more intense with tongue.  Barry started to unbuckle Len’s pants.

 “My, my Scarlet. Naughty aren’t we?”

“Need to not think about anything else.” He said breathlessly, “Just you. In my mouth. I just need you to keep quiet.”

“You’re talking to a profession thief.” Len smirked, "I'm very good at keeping quiet." 

Barry smirked and got down on his knees. While making complete eye contact he unzipped and pulled down Len’s pants and boxers. He grinned widely as he leaned forward tracing his tongue around the tip. Len gripped the counter top, "Jesus Christ."

Barry placed a finger to his lips with a smirk. He then licked the tip again and then dragged his tongue down the penis to his balls. Then be took his hand gently on his balls and started to massage as he leaned forward placing his mouth over Len's penis. 

“Tease.” Len half whispered, half grunted. Because fuck he knew his lover was talented at oral but he forgot the disadvantages of not being able to scream and moan. In a sense he underestimated the power of the speeder's oral abilities. 

Barry moved gently up and down, pausing to lick his tongue around the tip and then proceeded to go faster and faster. Then he began to vibrate and only a few seconds later Len lurched his body forward and bit down on his tongue so hard he could taste the blood. 

Barry snickered, whipping the corners of his mouth with his thumbs as Len pulled up his pants, "How'd I do, professional thief?" 

“Asshole." 

Xoxo

**12:45 PM**

Giving a super, secret, forbidden blow job in the kitchen took a lot of energy out of Barry and so with that he decided to make lunch. Not only for himself and Len but he decided that the whole house would appreciate food. 

So Barry used his powers to Flash around the kitchen and made a plate of sandwiches. It only took an extra minute to fry up bacon for the BLT’s. Lisa, Len, and Barry got the BLT’s.  Mick, Caitlin, and Cisco ate turkey and cheese sandwiches. For his energy and lack of Cisco bars he made himself one extra of each sandwich to tide him over.  He sped around the house to give everyone their food and just his luck, thankfully, everyone was clothed. 

Mick and Len were in the TV room cleaning their guns and watching a Hockey game, Lisa appeared to be having a conversation with both Caitlin and Cisco which just left Barry.

He wandered into the main room with his food to charge his phone and sit on the couch to watch the snow. He pulled back the drapes and pressed himself up against the cushions as he watched the snow continue to fall, grateful he still had a decent view from the first floor window.  The world seemed too vacant until he watches a plow trudge its way through the streets and all seems okay.

He paused to scroll on his phone at news updates. The city seemed to be okay, for the most part everyone was safely indoors and away from the storm. Thankfully even all of the evil, unknown meta-humans seemed to be satisfied with not causing any mayhem today. The roads were absolute and utter shit-evil would have to wait.   

“I love watching the snow fall too.”

Barry looked up to see Caitlin in front of him. She moved to sit herself on the opposite side of the couch with her food, “Thanks again for the food, really appreciate it.”

He smiled at her and glances over at Mick who is putting more logs in the fire and then back at Caitlin, shaking his head.

“Weird, I thought you preferred fire.”

She pressed her toes into his ankle, “What’s weird is you preferring Cold while I prefer Heat. My name is Dr. Snow after all.”

Barry chuckled. They eat in silence for a while until Barry finished his sandwich and puts his plate on the table behind the arm of the couch and pulled his knees up to his chin.

“You like him huh?”

“What?” He asked.

“It’s not like I just noticed today. I mean you did mention you were seeing someone to me a bit ago. You said it wasn’t serious, but I see the way your eyes light up when he texts you. I just don’t think it’s just physical for you, anymore.”

“Don’t say anything, okay?” Barry asks, “He doesn’t feel the same.”

“How do you know?”

“Cait, c’mon.” Barry pushed, “If I ask, it could end all of this. I’m greedy but I would rather have this than nothing.”

“Even if it hurts?” Caitlin asked.

Barry glanced over at Len who was seated in the other room appearing to be watching television with Mick. Caitlin places a comforting hand on his knee. Barry swallowed not breaking his glance at Len, "Even if it hurts." 

Xoxo

“You and the doctor?” Len grunted at the commercial break.

“You and the kid.” Mick shot back.

“He’s 27, how many times do I have to tell you?”

“Well that’s a nine year difference, not bad, boss.”

They sit in silence eating watching a car commercial.

Mick and Len had certainly been through a lot; especially on the ship and their rough patch and with Mick being held by the time masters for many lifetimes. It changed him. Their time on the Waverider certainly strengthened their relationship. Then he sacrificed himself and was alive even though the team assumed he died but he was just stuck. Then when Len decided to leave Mick went with him, even though he could’ve stayed.

“You know you could’ve stayed on the Waverider.” Len spoke.  He says it again tiredly as he’s brought up this conversation before, “You’re your own person.” He gritted his teeth, “And you didn’t have to leave because I did. Could’ve stayed with Hunter and freaking Ray and Sara-“

“C’mon with this, man.” Mick grunts, facing him, “You listen. We changed, we’re different. We are. I liked them all okay?” He sighed, “Fucking feelings about people but look you’re my partner and that’s fucking it. End of story, okay?”

“Okay.” Len stated.

“Besides, I’m glad I stayed back. Something real good happened. She’s good, might be too damn good for me but its good I did. Now stop trying to coax some bullshit outta me.”

The hockey game they were watching came back on and that was that, “Me too.” Len muttered so low he isn’t sure if Mick even heard him.

Xoxo

**1:30 PM**

“Hey cutie.”  Barry looked up startled to see Lisa towered over him.  

Lisa flipped back her brown curls and turned to give Caitlin a wink in greeting.

“Oh sorry, hey, hi Lisa.”

She giggled, “Didn’t mean to startle you. Just wanted to say hi, ask how you both were?”

“I’m good, Lisa.” He paused, “And you?”

“Doing good.” Caitlin mused. 

 “I’m a little bored. What should we do to pass the time?”

“Please say drink.” Caitlin said, "Mick and I had some before, but I think this storm requires more." 

Lisa grinned showing all of her teeth, “Dr. Snow, I’m liking you more and more. Great minds certainly think alike. Barry, what do you think? I already have an idea for a game.”  

 “Is it something Len won’t get all annoyed about?”

“Don’t’ mind Lenny, you should know by now he’s a softy.” She leaned over to pat his leg, “Just watch.”

He leaned back into the sofa as Lisa stood in the middle of the room, “Anyone who had sex last night please come to the living room.”

A few moments later everyone appeared. Len already looked pissed off or rather more pissed off.

“Now that we’ve all gotten settled and the supplies are ready to go, I think we should play a game of 'Never Have I Ever'. Courtesy of Caitlin here, who pitched the idea to drink.”

“I started drinking an hour ago but okay. I'll do a game.” Mick said. He seemed very pleased that Caitlin wanted to drink too.

“No.” Len said, crossing his arms.

“Yes.” Cisco said, “I don’t think I can be sober for any of this much longer.”

“Lenny, would you cut it out? See Cisco, Mick, and Caitlin are on board. That just leaves Barry, here.”

All eyes turned to Barry and Len looked like he was waiting for him to agree with him, but he ignored

 “I mean…sure, yeah. I can’t really drink- I don’t have the stuff that Caitlin made-“

“Oh don’t worry I have extra in my purse.”

All eyes turned to Caitlin who shrugged her shoulders, “Always be prepared.”

Len was glaring hard at Barry. So hard icicles had a chance of flying out of his eyes if there were even a possibility of that.

“Fine.” Len said after a long moment of silence.

Xoxo

About fifteen or so minutes later they’re all Mick and Caitlin have one of the couches. Cisco is sitting on the floor near Caitlin’s legs while Lisa is seated in the love seat. Barry moved another small couch from another room so he and Len could sit comfortably, with their shoulders brushing of course.

Shot glasses and red solo cups were passed around, along with bottles of vodka, whiskey, and tequila as it all depended on preference.

“I’ll start.” Lisa beamed, “Never have I ever fucked The Flash.”

Len flipped her off as he took a swig of his drink, “Cheap shot.”

“Yeah, none of those ‘fucked Team Flash take a sip’ questions, Lise.” Mick said, “If we’re doing this, let’s do it right.”

“Fine then, Mick. Your turn.” Lisa challenged.

“Never have I ever owned an IPhone.”

“What really?” Barry gasped.  He watched as everyone else took a sip of their drink.

“Nope. What’s the fucking point? Plus I prefer staying off the grid, keepin’ low. ” He paused, “Alright, Cait?”

Caitlin nodded facing the group as she clutched her cup with both hands, “Never have I ever…time traveled?”

Len and Mick exchanged a look before taking a sip.  A few seconds later Barry followed.

“No way Flash-really?” Mick asked.

Barry shrugged, “It’s happened accidentally and on purpose.”

“You like fuckin' with the time line Flash? Why didn't Hunter recruit you?” Mick asked, shaking his head. 

Barry glanced at Len who just shook his head. 

“I’ll go.” Cisco declared, “Never have I ever cheated on a test?”

Everyone took a drink except Len.

“Leonard Snart hasn’t ever cheated?” Cisco half snorted, "You're lying."

“I may steal and lie, Cisco but I’ve never cheated on a test.”

“It’s true. Lenny was the good student. “ Lisa paused, “You and my brother have something in common, that’s so cute.”

"Not cute." Len stated. 

“I pegged you for a leather jacket wearing Greaser.”  Cisco informed him.

“How old do you think I am?” Len asked.

“I…don’t….know.”  Cisco said, “How old are you? This is strictly me wondering for the sake of my best friend here. Barry do you know how old he is? Not that you look, old-well eh I mean you've aged well. Barry?" 

“Next question!” Barry squeaked, “Oh and it’s me. Okay…Never have I ever…seen Princess Bride.”

“DUDE!” Cisco said at the same time Leonard said, “Barry, are you fucking kidding me?”

Lisa almost choked on her drink, “That’s a classic! What is wrong with you?”

“That’s low.” Mick said, shaking his head.

“I know for a fact the DVD is here. We are watching it tonight.” Len declared.

“Sober or drunk, it’s one of the best. Top ten.” Mick declared.

"I knew you didn't see it when I asked you, Barry you can't lie about movies. That lie is on the foundation of our friendship." Cisco stated 

"Barry, I expected better." Caitlin shot as she chugged the last of her cup. 

“…wow okay. I’m really sorry that I offended…all of you? Actually, all of you. Sorry. Lisa… your turn?”

“Never have I ever…jumped from a roof.”

To no one’s surprise Len, Mick, and Barry all drank.

“Okay...” Cisco began as he poured more alcohol into his cup, “Never have I ever cried/and or flirted to get out of a speeding ticket.”

Leonard, Caitlin, and Lisa all took a drink.

“Cait?” Barry asked.

“I had the intention of flirting but I just ended up…crying.” She said.

“S’okay, you got out of it. That’s the important part.” Mick sympathized with an encouraging smile as he nudged her leg. She blushed.

The game went on for a quite a while longer, maybe an hour more until everyone was pretty drunk.

Thanks to Cisco the Rogues found out Barry and Caitlin did karaoke. Other things were learned like Lisa dyed her hair blue in high school, Caitlin has finished an entire jaw breaker, Len has indeed pressed all of the buttons on an elevator, and to no one’s surprise Mick has indeed set someone’s hair on fire on purpose.

Leonard, Lisa, and Caitlin have tattoos. Leonard didn’t know about Lisa having tattoos and is now demanding to see them and she refused-that argument lasted five minutes, Lisa won.

Len also almost also punched Cisco in the face when the younger man admitted to threatening him with just a vacuum.

The game sort of stopped slowly and everyone decided to take a break from games, for now at least. Caitlin and Lisa were laughing on the couch and pointing obviously at Barry. Even Cisco and Mick seemed to be having a good conversation.

Len and Barry watched Mick even make a drunk phone call.

“Who's haircut?” Barry slurred as he continued to drink, his feet now on Len’s lap.

“Don’t ask.” Len muttered.

xoxo

Barry leaned back into the pillows an scrunched his body forward just a bit so he was more so on Len’s lap. He pulled at his sleeve, “Day seems to be goin’ good. It’s like-wow it’s almost 3 pm and I’m drunk, I should be sober by 5 if I stop drinkin’ now. Damn you metabolism. ”

“I can smell you from over here.”

Len was mildly tipsy to say the least, he wouldn’t say drunk. Now if he had let’s say three more shots of whiskey and two of tequila he would be, but Barry-was very, very drunk.

Barry giggled, “I’m either sober or now thanks to Cait I am super fucked up. There is no in-between. Also tequila because it’s tequila. You smell good. “

Len sighed as he glanced at Barry who now had his eyes shut, “You need water.”

Barry shook his head, “M’good.”

Len started to get up but Barry tugged at his sleeve, “No stay. I like sitting on you.”

The older man rubbed his hand over his face. He couldn’t. Just staying with Barry like this felt too good for it to be okay. Any interaction they had needed to be strictly no feelings. Len gently set Barry’s legs down onto the floor and stood up.

“You stay alright? I’m going to go check on the snow. Shovel a little.”

“I can.”

“You can barely walk. Please stay here, alright?” He swallowed, “For me.”

Barry nodded, “Anything for you, Len.” He slurred eyes half closed.

The older man sighed and watched Barry’s eyes flutter close, resisting the urge to brush back his hair. When he turned around Lisa was pretending to be pre occupied with her nails but Dr. Snow was staring right at him.

Len turned on his heels and headed for the coat closet near the door. Instead of going with his famous blue parka he put on a black one in the back of the closet. As he was putting on his boots he felt a figure loom over him.

He looked up and sighed, “Caitlin.”

“You and I aren’t on first name basis, just yet. Mick apologized but you and I are not.”

Len sighed and straightened up, “I do apologize, it wasn’t right.”

“You’re only apologizing because I’m sleeping with your best friend and because I’m forcing you to feel bad.”

Len huffed as he reached back into the closet to grab his goggles, “You caught me.” He drawled.

“Listen, we’re all getting along and we’re all a little drunk, that’s fine. We’re making the best of the situation at hand but Snart I’m warning you right now, if you see him thinking of this as something more and you don’t feel the same way, don’t you dare string him along. Do you understand me?”

She swayed a little and didn’t notice when he steadied her a bit but Dr. Snow was certainly a force to be reckoned with.  Len was silent for a long moment; he had to choose his words wisely. He wondered at her words, they were chosen carefully and very weird. Did Barry have feelings for him? He was drunk and being extra flirty, that’s it. Alcohol just makes you want to touch someone, Len should know considering that’s how they got together in the first place.

“What we have is none of your business.”

“It is my business if you hurt him.” She paused, “And Lisa told me to tell you not to go out there, it’s too cold for Captain Cold.”

“I’ll be fine.” Len paused, “Stay out of my business, Dr. Snow. You’ve been warned. I wouldn’t cross my again if I were you.”

“I’m not afraid of you, Snart. You can fight him trying to steal a painting but don’t you dare go messing with his heart.”  

Len grabbed a shovel from the back of the closet and left. He could feel Caitlin icy glare on his back as he braced himself for the storm waiting for him outside.

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Barry brave the snow and avoid their feelings, almost confront them, and then avoid them again. Meanwhile Len also comes to a few more realizations than Barry.

The wind hit Len’s face like an icy slap; it was a little too much, even for him. Len was all for the cold, he preferred a chilly stroll over a day over 75 degrees. He underestimated the power of the storm especially since the snow was up to his waist. He just needed to get out, he needed air. He needed to get away and this was a very stupid decision but he had to get out of that house. 

He had to dig. The path to the road wasn’t far away and the snow was a mixture of powder and packing snow. He began to dig and he dug only for a short time-barely making any progress. Already his fingers were frozen through his gloves and his famous goggles weren’t much use as the snow continued to come down.

Then he saw a flash of red zip past him, the front door slammed shut and the shovel in his hands disappeared.

“Barry! Len yelled through the sharp, loud wind and heavy snowfall. It's not like there were any neighbors to hear him, it was a ghost town outside. 

He watched as the snow in front of him down disappeared and a small path was made to the road and to the driveway. Then through the thick, white blanket of snow and the heavy snowflakes coming down he watched as Barry zig zagged down the block with the shovel clearing paths for all of the neighbors.

Granted, he was drunk and he did fall a few times-maybe three times from what Len could make out. Through the silent neighborhood he heard a few slurred, giggles and then he was suddenly whisked into the house into the main room.

“Jesus Lenny.” Lisa said.

“Kid is soaked.” Mick said, gruffly.

“I’ll grab some extra blankets, you two are idiots.” Lisa exclaimed. “Lenny take off that coat before you get sick.”

“Barry, you didn’t even wear a coat!” Cisco exclaimed, “Get your dumb, drunk ass by the fire.”

“I-I-I’m okay.” Len said through chattered teeth but his sister was right. He was absolutely covered and soaked. He honest'y didn't really think much on layers mostly he just thought of 'How do I get out of this goddamn house as quickly as possible'. 

“S-S-Shoveled-made a p-p-path for u-us and citizens. M-maybe I sh-sh-should do the whole c-city.”  Barry.

Lisa returned with a blanket then.

“Not a chance, Barry. You’ll freeze to death.” Caitlin said.

You need new clothes, you too Lenny.” Lisa commented as she tossed Len’s parka on the ground and threw a blanket over his shoulders. 

Len wrapped his arms around his body, tightening the blanket around him. Lisa gave his shoulder a quick rub. 

“I-I-I don’t have any.” Barry said.

“Stay by the f-fire, I’ll go get y-you something.” Len said, tightening the blanket around his shoulders again as he stood up.. He couldn’t feel his thighs so he knew Lisa was right about changing clothes. Drunk, stupid Barry needed them more than he did.

“Yeah, when you two are changed and warm, let’s get back to drinking.” Lisa said.

“I vote Barry be cut off from drinking anything with alcohol in it.” Cisco said and raised his hand.

“I want h-h-hot chocolate.”

“This house carry that?” Cisco asked, “I’ll make some.”

“Yeah, I’ll help you find it.” Lisa said, “Mick, can you grab some extra blankets?”

“Sure thing.” Mick said.

“Barry, stay by the fire with me, okay?” Caitlin said.

Barry nodded and sat down. He rubbed his hands together, giggling, “That was fun.”

Caitlin shook her head and rubbed at his arm, trying to warm him. Len sighed and trudged up the stairs. He changed quickly into another dark pair of jeans and his favorite dark blue sweater. For Barry, he brought a pair of grey sweatpants, a long sleeved shirt, and a dark green sweater.

He dressed quickly and returned downstairs just in time to see Barry seated on the couch next to Caitlin with a cup of hot chocolate in both hands. When Barry saw the clothes he placed his mug down, took the clothes, and hurried to get changed.

Len strolled into the kitchen to find Cisco and Lisa heating up a few more mugs. Lisa handed Len a steaming mug, “Added schnapps to yours.” She said. “And you’re an idiot. I can’t believe you went out there.”

“I can’t believe he followed me.” Len said. “I thought he was with you?” He looked at Cisco.  

“Dude, how was I supposed to know drunk Flash would follow you? I mean, okay it makes sense but whatever.”

Len just glared.

“Okay. I’m taking this mug out to Caitlin.” He left the kitchen.

Lisa moved around the island counter top and touched Len’s hand. He flinched but she ignored the flinch and moved to touch the back of her hand on his cheek. He didn’t flinch the second time.

“You’re warming up.” She sighed, “The fuck were you thinking? Even for Captain Cold, Lenny. That was a dangerous move.”

“I just needed some air.”

“Then you open a damn window.” She huffed, “Don’t do that again. At least until tomorrow when it stops snowing and there are other idiots outside.”

Len nodded, “Okay. Promise.”

Xoxo

Lisa put on a playlist she had that had a combination of today’s hits and classic rock. Now that the mini crisis was averted everyone went back to being mostly drunk.

Lisa and Caitlin took two shots together and then proceeded to dance on the couch together singing “You Shook Me All Night Long”

Mick and Cisco seemed content in watching the dancing and cheering along. Barry was sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket with the mug of hot chocolate. Len stood in the archway of the kitchen as he watched Barry. This went on for a while. Both men just observing the drunk shenanigans.Then after a few songs Barry looked up and locked eyes with hi

The younger man stood up abruptly and headed upstairs. Luckily, the others didn’t notice him leave but Len did. He followed and no one noticed their departure and if they did they didn’t care.

Len went to his room and saw Barry standing by the bed. He pulled off the sweater he was loaned. 

“Barry, you need to keep those on. Stay warm.”

“I know another activity that will warm me right up.” Barry said, “And the speed outside helped, I’m not as drunk. I’m tipsy at best now.” He flashed up to Len, kissing his lips and then down his neck.

“Barry-“

“You don’t want this?” Barry asked, “Because this, me and you, this is our thing.” His second layer was removed. “We have sex. Good sex. Fucking-hot amazing sex. And this will certainly warm me and you right up.” He kissed down his neck, nipped at his ear lobe, and then began kissing his lips again. 

Len swallowed, “Scarlet…”

Barry pulled back to undo his belt but stopped, “You don’t want this? You don’t want me? Am I really that bad?””

Len continued to stare at him. His eyes wandered down his abs.“Of course I want you. You’re not bad…I am.””

“You’re not a bad person, Len.”

“I am for you.”

Len traced the tips of his fingers on Barry’s collarbone.

“But you want me?”

Len nodded as he met Barry’s eyes. He then stepped forward just inches away from Len’s lips, “Then kiss me.”

He lurched forward suddenly as to say ‘fuck it’ and kissed him. He cupped the back of his head and pushed him up against the nearest wall.  Barry already flashed off his own pants and underwear and then proceeded to remove all of Len’s clothing.

There was nothing slow about this. All either of them wanted was touch; to have their naked bodies pressed against each other.  Barry flashed them to the bed and straddled Len. With one hand on his chest he pressed him down and kissed from his belly button all the way to his lips while Len gripped the back of his beck. Then he rolled over so Barry was lying down.

Once on top he hunched forward and brushed the younger man's cheek with his fingertips. And yeah there was a moment. One single moment where they both paused in their heated hookup, Barry tried to speak but then the lights went off. 

From downstairs Mick’s voice rang out, “Fuck!”

“The backup should be-“The lights went back on and the music, “There we are.” Len stated.

A pause, a beat-as if he was waiting for Barry to speak but nothing came out. “We should head back downstairs.”

“Yeah, sure.” Barry said, “I’m going to use the bathroom, I’ll meet you down there.”

The younger man gathered up his clothes and hurried to the bathroom.

Xoxo

Before even putting on his clothes he headed to the sink and splashed cold water on his face. He felt dizzy and anxious. Even, at best, a little light headed. He was overwhelmed his mind running swarmed with thoughts.

He lifted his head to look at himself in the mirror, beads of cold water dripped down his nose and cheeks for a few moments. He gripped the edge of the sink, breathing in and out.

Xoxo

Len changed in the bathroom down the hall and went back downstairs; he made a beeline for the alcohol.

He poured himself a decent sized shot of whiskey and gulped it down. It burned his throat but he enjoyed the burn. He hadn’t noticed what anyone else was doing, in the corner of the eye he noticed their figures but then out of nowhere Mick appeared.

He clasped a hand on his shoulder; Len flinched.

“Mick.” He drawled, “Not in the mood.”

“Just wanted to tell you, that you’re a hero…to me, buddy.”

“Jesus Christ.” Len muttered.

“I’m just saying, cuz I’ll always say it, you need to know, just okay?”

This has been happening a lot lately. More than Len would care to admit. Mick has been drinking, the same normal amount I guess but he’s been much chattier. Now, since they’ve been back-every time he drinks an obscene amount he always let’s Len know this. He always gets a little too touchy and feely for his liking.

He couldn’t handle it right now. Especially not now.

“Mick, I know. You’ve told me. You know I don’t like this touchy feely crap.”

“Gotta tell you, just in case of _time_.”

He needed to have a talk with Mick, and he didn’t want too. He had no actual desire but he knew that him fake dying, really messed him up. It was all messed up. Len looked up at him, the man’s hand was still gripping his shoulder.

“Okay.” Len said, he met his eyes, “Okay, Mick.”

Mick seemed settled with that. He let go, placed his cup down on the liquor table, and walked away. Len then proceeded to pour himself another shot. He then turned to face the room and pressed his back against the wall.

Mick was on the couch now watching Lisa, Cisco, and Caitlin who were happily involved in a card game. Lisa and Cisco were still drinking but Caitlin appeared to be done too.

Len took another shot before heading off to the kitchen.

Xoxo

Barry was okay. He was really okay. He just knew how completely and utterly fucked he was. He also knew that there was a chance that maybe Len liked him too. Then his phone rang, it was Joe.

_Hey Joe_

_Hey Barr, it’s good to hear from you. Just wanted to check in._

_Everything is fine, just trying to kill time. What about you guys?_

_Just the same, we lost power a little while ago but paying for the backup generator was so worth the money. Having a movie marathon, just thinking of you._

_I miss you guys too, Joe. I promise I’ll stop by tomorrow._

_Okay Barr, stay safe. Love you._

_Love you too, Joe._

Barry hung up and brought his phone to his chin, he pressed it there before flipping it over, and checking the news. By 4 am tonight the snow was supposed to stop completely.  By now it was almost six thirty, it was getting darker outside.

He just wanted to run far away and he could. He could take Cisco and Caitlin and run off across the country on a beach somewhere but he needed to stay. He had to stay. Then his phone went off and there was a text from Cisco.

**_Your boy toy is making mac n cheese for dinner, you okay?_ **

No, Barry wasn’t okay-he wasn’t okay because he liked Len, more than a fuck buddy and there might be a chance that Len liked him too and that was terrifying. He also knew it scared the shit out of Len and that he would most likely get rejected because of it. Either way he was screwed.

**_Yeah, fell asleep. I’m coming down now._ **

**_Xoxo_ **

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise when Len makes a confession to Lisa. The group finally sees the connection between Mick and Caitlin when Caitlin gets hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place after S1 of LOT but with The Flash no Zoom. So as I've been writing this I've been exploring Len's emotions. Also, when you're confined somewhere with people for a long time things start to boil up. So already and especially with this chapter a lot of things are boiling up. Tensions are running high and everyone is still trying to adjust and adapt.

_He didn’t die. He was just trapped in some weird realm of some sort. It was an okay place it was just Central City. And he didn’t feel like he was there a long time, but he was for a few weeks._

_When they got him out Len was speechless. He wasn’t sure if they were real or not.  Mick approached him first and hugged him. Mick has never hugged him ever, in all of their many, many years of friendship._

_Len doesn’t hug back but he doesn’t pull away either._

_Sara is much too emotional for his taste. Granted, he knows their last encounter was a kiss but it’s something else. Something in her eyes that makes him wonder and she kissed his cheek, “Well fuck, I guess will have to talk.”_

_He smiled, “I hate talking.”_

_No one else hugged him but Ray shook his hand only because Len wouldn’t dare let Ray hug him. It all seemed surreal and weird. He was dead but he wasn’t dead. He had all ten fingers and ten toes. Now there was much going on, other complicated matters._

_After resting he decided that he didn’t feel in control and he needed to feel that again. He decided to part and everyone respected that decision. They even respected when Mick said he was going with him. Len argued with him a little, even pushed him to stay but Mick just wanted to go with him so it wasn’t pushed._

_Kendra and Carter were already gone weeks ago. Not that Len cared much about either one in retrospect._

_Stein gave him a solid handshake and told him he was nothing like his father, Jax told him that when they came back to town he was visiting him for sure and they could go drinking to which Stein interjected that he was too young. He would miss the Professor in some ways and he would continue worrying about the kid, hoping he didn't get himself in too much trouble._

_Ray chatted his ear off about random things he missed but mostly spent his time with Mick. They had gotten close over their time on the ship not just in the weeks since Len was gone._

_Then there was Sara. Who had just lost her sister and Len could never imagine losing his own sister. He couldn’t even imagine telling her about his near death experience. Thankfully Mick hadn’t worked up the courage to tell her yet which worked out perfectly._

_So Sara was a little different but she still looked at him with her big, beautiful eyes and there was still a sensation between both of them. A yearning desire and on his last night on the ship they fulfilled that desire. It was everything he had hoped for but it wasn't enough._

_“A few weeks ago, before, maybe we could have…”_

_“I’d like to think so.” Len said._

_“I’ve lost control.” She told him as she put her shit back on._

_“So have I.” He paused, “And I hate it.”_

_She smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him, “Another time.”_

_He smiled up at her, “Wouldn’t that be nice?”_

_“You’re alive.” She concluded._

_“I’m alive.”_

Xoxo

Sleeping with Barry Allen wasn’t about gaining control. It just simply happened. Barry was too good for him. Len was good, he did good things but he loved being bad. He loved to steal a good piece of art or rob a bank. He liked doing crime; he was raised on being a good thief.

He also enjoyed playing the hero. He could do it. He could go back on that ship, he damn well good. The problem was he didn’t think he was good enough for that. He sacrificed himself for his friends and he thought that was it.  He couldn't go back regardless because what if he really died and left Lisa for good. Last time was such a close call. He didn’t think he would come back…he didn’t think he would continue being playing hero and villain.

These words, these labels-they were too much. He couldn’t be both, he had to choose. That’s what he was told.

He processed all of these thoughts as he made dinner. Once the food was made he divided the food into bowls and notified everyone. Barry was on his phone by the fire. He put his food off to the side, he wasn’t hungry. Frankly, neither was he. 

He wanted to go sit with him but he couldn't. Right now he had to take care of a lingering thought and that meant talking to his little sister. 

“We gotta talk.” He told her.

She nodded and since Caitlin and Mick were now occupying the kitchen they went to the entry way near the front door.

“You need relationship advice?”

He didn’t reply.

“Lenny, what is it?”

“Haven’t been honest with you and it hasn’t been fair on me or you.”

“You telling me something to help me or help you?” She crossed her arms.

“Listen, you know me and Mick were doing something big.”

“Yeah, yeah time traveling and saving the world from some fucker named Savage.”

“Well I chose to leave, Mick came with me.”

“Get on with it Lenny.”

“You’re drunk…maybe this should wait.”

“Out with it, I’m a big girl.”

“There was a fight. Mick had his hand on this explosion, he was going to sacrifice himself. I wouldn’t let him. So I punched him and took his place.”

Lisa stood motionless for a moment, “What do you mean?”

“I wasn’t dead, really. I just got stuck in this weird place for a while. They all thought I was dead. I came back.”

Lisa inhales sharply, “How long?”

“Three weeks.” Len stated.

“So Mick never told me, your team never told me, and you didn’t bother to tell me that I almost lost you?”

“If they told you, it would’ve been pointless. Lise, I’m okay. I didn’t want you to worry.”

“That you were presumed dead for a few weeks, gee thanks.”

“Lisa-“

“You didn’t bother telling me? ME? You tell me everything…or at least you used to…”

Len didn’t chase her when she hurried off. He didn’t go after her when she slammed her bedroom door behind her. He just watched as Cisco followed after her and he stood there motionless.

Until he heard the sudden cry of Caitlin from the kitchen. Multiple cries and they were not good. He made his way back into the kitchen. Barry was already there, “What happened?”

“I burnt my hand on the stove.”

Len turned it off but it was still hot. Clearly, after several drinks of alcohol she must’ve misplaced that thought. Dr. Snow had been misplacing a lot of thoughts today. She clutched her hand and held back tears. 

“Ssssh, S’alright darlin’,” Mick guided her over to the sink, “I’m a burn expert.” 

She laughed a little at that. 

He turned on the faucet and put his own hand under the sink and then guided her hand under, “Nice and cool; see? It’s alright.”

Her facial expression softened more and she relaxed. Even Barry didn’t bother interacting; he just let Mick take care of her. He seemed to care a great deal for her. It was a much better reassured confirmation that not only Len needed but Barry as well. They were a good match. 

At that moment Len's phone buzzed. He glanced down to see a text from Barry that said  **Snow and Ice.**  He smiled a little but avoided Barry's gaze. As he put his phone away Mick called his name. 

“Len, we still got burn cream here?” 

“Yeah, I’ll go get it. You alright Doctor?”

She nodded fiercely before turning back to her hand.

Xoxo

While Len searched through the cabinet for the cream Barry came up to him. He lingered in the doorway and when Len found the cream he tried to walk past him but he blocked the door.

“We need to talk.”

“Little busy at the moment, Scarlet.” He pushed past him to hand off the cream before heading to the TV room, Barry followed.

Len turned to him, “You were saying?”

Barry’s expression softened. His lips moved a little, like he was trying to calculate what to say.

“Scarlet, out with it.” Len barked.

“You’re a good man.” He said, “Whether you refuse to believe it or not. You’re a good man and if you-“

“Cold!” Cisco’s voice erupted from the other room.

Barry flashed to the main room as he noticed the tone in Cisco’s voice. Len was just a few steps behind him but he followed too out of curiosity.

“Cisco, what’s wrong?” Barry asked.

“Where is _Cold_?”

“Cisco-“

“I’m right _here_.” Len drawled as he appeared in the main room. 

Cisco walked directly up to him, “You think this is funny? This is bullshit that’s what it is. How could you do that to her?”

“I know you’ve had a lot to drink Cisco, but watch it.”  Len warned.  

Then without warning Cisco leaned back and then punched Len right in the face. This happened just as Mick and Caitlin entered the room to see what all of the commotion was about.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Mick yelled. He was just about to charge but Caitlin used her free hand to place it on Mick’s chest. She muttered a few things to him softly. He remained but stood very tense, fists balled and ready to charge at Cisco.

Barry stood very still and even Lisa who had appeared in the back of the room stood still. Len had only stumbled slightly before standing up and wiping a trail of blood from the corner of his mouth.

“Just because we are all here forced here together doesn’t mean we are all allowed to be in each other’s business. This goes for you too when I say this, Snow.” He briefly glared at her, “The interactions that brought us here are private. Just yesterday they were all a secret and now suddenly everyone thinks they have a say in relationships whether they’re physical, romantic, or family.”

Len now aimed his eyes directly at Cisco, “You have no say in the conversation I had with Lisa. She can tell you whatever she wants but you do not have the right to point fingers. You do not have the right to call me out on something you known _nothing_ about!”

“You picked a hell of a time to share that piece of news with her, Snart.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Len replied.

“What happened?” Barry asked.

“Not a big deal, according to Lenny.” Lisa said stiffly, “Just that when he was time traveling the reason why he left was because he sacrificed himself to save the team, ended up falling in some realm, and was presumed dead for weeks but its 2 months and 3 weeks later and I was just notified.”

She paused, “And Lenny, Cisco is damn important to me. Yeah, I kept him a secret from you but my secret is vastly not as bad as what you kept from me. You kept Flash a secret but hey your romantic life doesn’t compare to you basically dead in all senses.”

Lisa looked pretty close to crying. Len just looked frustrated and pissed off, mostly because everyone was now in his business.

“Lise, it aint all his fault. I shoulda told you when we thought-I just couldn’t. It was a little selfish on my part too and yeah he’s at fault too, sure, but it aint his entire fault.” Mick defended.

Len glanced at Mick for a brief second. The older man was still always defending him.

“Len, maybe you should go talk to Lisa and Mick in private.” Barry said.

“It’s out in the open now, what’s the point?” He drawled, “Look, its simple. I didn’t want to tell you.” He looked at Lisa, “It turned out that I was okay and I was rescued, I didn’t think I needed to tell you. I didn’t want you to have that thought, that useless burden that something could've happened. I didn’t think it would have such a huge impact, even now, but it did and does. Okay?”

He talked to her but his eyes looked at the ground every so often. Len was beyond out of his comfort zone. He was debating on going back outside and shoveling; that was where he was at this point.

“You chose to not leave again coz of that? Coz you didn’t want it to be somethin’ again?” Mick asked.

Len bit on his tongue and glanced around the room. He didn’t reply.

“Cisco, your hand looks a bit swollen. Let’s fix that up?” Caitlin asked, “Barry why don’t you come too?”  She stepped forward to tug at Cisco and practically dragged him to the bathroom, Barry followed.

When they were gone Mick still remained in the archway of the kitchen but Lisa moved to sit on the armrest of one of the couches. Len moved to stand so he could lean himself against the fireplace.

“You know, dying is a risk with whatever line of work you do, Lenny.” Lisa said, “Whether you’re here in Central City robbing banks and art museums with me and Mick, or you’re with Mick time traveling. There are risks. I understand these risks, I’m not a child. You know you can tell me anything, you never should be closed off with me.”

“And that stunt you pulled won’t be happening again. If I’m sacrificing myself, I’m doing it.” Mick said, “But we just have to make sure with the team we don’t wind up in one of those situations.”

“We don’t know that Mick!” Len screamed, “Anything can happen. You can’t prevent situations like that and sometimes, even with time we can’t prevent them.”

There was silence after that. Nothing more than the sound of the fire cracking.

“Lenny.” Lisa spoke. She stood up and started walking toward him, “It won’t happen again. Wherever you were trapped…you’re never going back there again. You understand that right?”

Len didn’t reply.

“Lenny. Look at me.” He did.

“You wanted to tell me…but you weren’t ready.”

The look he gave her was confirmation.

“You know, shit, well I’ll blame it on the alcohol. I was upset and Cisco is drunk and he was just looking out. I really appreciate you telling me. I’m angry you waited this long but I understand. Were you going to tell me soon if the snowstorm didn’t happen?”

“I don’t know.” He replied.

“It’s okay.” She stated, “It’s okay. I understand you and I understand Mick. Everything good?”

“Peachy.”

“I’m real tired of this feeling crap.”

Lisa walked toward Len to give his arm a tight squeeze, “Lenny, its okay. We can talk about this more when we get out of here? Alright?”

Len nodded, “Sure.”

Xoxo

Everything got quiet after that. Caitlin steered Cisco out of Len’s way and they avoided each other fairly well. It was all one big mess of bottled up feelings, liquor, and misunderstandings.

To be honest Len deserved the punch, he did kidnap him and all. He wasn’t fair to Lisa despite her understanding. He's been home for two whole months and he never mentioned it. Mick never mentioned it when he was presumed dead. This whole day and night were becoming too much to bare. Everything was okay in the beginning from the kitchen blow job to the drinking game.

Now it was just one big disaster. On top of all of this there was still Barry Allen. Barry, who just before the whole fight had been trying to tell him he was a good man,. He knew if the drama didn’t happen it would’ve happened with Barry. He didn’t want to talk quite frankly all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around him and not let go but there would be questions and feelings; things he wasn’t ready to face yet.

He managed to eat dinner finally at around ten. Only Barry came into the kitchen and sat at the table across from him. He didn’t try to talk or anything, just sat there with him while he ate.

A little while later Cisco walked into the kitchen. He stared at Len for a full five seconds before he spoke, “So, Cold, we still forcing Barry to watch _Princess Bride_ or what?”

Len bit his tongue and cocked his head at Barry then he looked back at Cisco, “We are indeed.”

Xoxo

They all settled in the TV room comfortably almost toward eleven. Mick and Cisco carried in another couch from the main room and Lisa brought out a few blankets.

Lisa settled next to Cisco when the movie started and he pretended to yawn as he snaked his arm around her shoulders. This caused her to laugh and he laughed too before placing a quick kiss on her cheek. She snuggled closer to him.

Meanwhile on the other couch Caitlin had her legs across Mick’s lap as she lay horizontally. Mick’s right hand rested comfortably on her knee; his thumb rubbed back and forth.

Then there were Len and Barry who were tense and confused. They just sat next to each other their shoulders barely brushed against each other.

It was silent for the first five minutes. No one knew quite how to handle the sudden rough patch of tension but then there was Barry who was just honest.

“Is this just some corny, typical romance movie?”

Mick and Lisa huffed.

“You’re not allowed to talk. I’m still angry you haven’t seen this.” Cisco said.

“Don’t mind him, Cisco. He watches the weirdest movies on Netflix but misses out on the classics.” Len said. 

“Hey all of the movies I’ve shown you, you’ve liked!” Barry defended.

“True, but then after you informed me of never watching _Pulp Fiction_ or _The Usual Suspects_.”

“Flash, you asking for a beating tonight?” Mick inquired.

“Didn’t Cisco already take care of that?” Barry asked.

The whole room responded by laughing and for the moment everything was okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final chapter Barry finally watches Princess Bride and a huge argument between Barry and Len tips the scales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this is the last chapter. I was only anticipating this story to be a few chapters long. I'm really happy with how it came out. I haven't started and finished a multi-chapter fic this quickly and this consistently in YEARS. Also a lot of this chapter was written while listening to these two songs: "Bravado" by Lorde and thanks to OITNB "Muddy Waters" by LP
> 
> I'm also on fanfiction with stories from TW, TVD, etc. Check me out: writergirl94

Lisa made popcorn 25 minutes into the movie. When it was over and the credits rolled all eyes fell on Barry. However, during the entire film Len spent most of his time watching him anyway. He watched how his eyes lit up at certain parts, how the corners of his mouth turned upright during the funniest parts. He listened for the little gasps Barry made when he saw the few famous faces.

He liked watching Barry react to movies. He always did. First with them is was just fucking and then they would start watching movies after. They never did sleepovers but they did movies and fucking. Seeing his face light up brought down the tension and anxiety he was feeling.

“I liked that a lot…”

“Of course you did.” Cisco said, “I still can’t believe you guys have Netflix.”

“Why? Cuz we’re  _villains_?” Mick asked.

“Cisco, what do you think we do all day? Just sit in our underground lair and plan heists?”

“You have an underground lair?” Cisco asked.

“Just for that, Caitlin and I will be picking the next movie.” Lisa said and snatched the remote out of Cisco's hand. 

Caitlin grinned at her as she began to scroll. Eventually they settled on The Sandlot. Len left before they chose the movie to get a drink of water. Before he could return Barry had appeared.

“Scarlet…I’m tired.”

“I just-I need to say one thing, well rather a bunch of things. I just need too. Okay?”

Len nodded and made a slight hand gesture indicating for him to speak.

“First off you told me about what happened on the Waverider, briefly, but I knew about it. The more we saw each other…the more time I thought about what if something did happen to you because then this wouldn’t have happened.”

Len sighed, “Do you have a point, here?”

“Yeah, kind of I guess.” He took a breath, “Look we’ve been doing this for a while now and I don’t regret it. I enjoy spending time with you. You’ve changed, meaning I don’t think we would’ve gotten together if you hadn’t joined Rip Hunter and the rest of the crew.  You’re a good man, I think you always were but you’re just better now.”

Len stiffened, “I’m not.”  He paused, “Who knows what would’ve happened before, we got together because of alcohol, kid. Simple as that. Despite you being drunk you were aware of what I’ve done.”

“Regardless you are good.” Barry said, “What makes you think you’re not good?”

“There’s a long list, Barry.” Len said, “I still enjoying stealing and money, those things haven’t changed. I’m still me…I’m still a thief and a crook. I’m not just going to stop because I played hero for a few months.”

“But you liked being a hero.”

“So what?” He exclaimed, “Barry, I can’t be both.”

“Why not?”

“Life doesn’t work that way. _You either die a hero or live long enough to become the villain._ ”

“You can save the world and on occasion steal something that doesn’t hurt any party involved. Did you decide to sacrifice yourself so you would die as a hero?”

Len shook his head, “I wasn’t going to let Mick die. I knew what I was doing. I had to protect my team and I did, I don’t regret that.  You’re making poor excuses and going against your beliefs as Central Cities finest for me. That’s not fair to you and you shouldn’t be putting yourself in that position.”

Barry exhaled sharply, “But if you had to pick a side you would choose hero.”

“You don’t know me.”

“I know you’re scared. You are scared shitless because of what happened so you’re back home trying to gain control of who you used to be. You’re not the same guy you were and that scares you. Being a thief was all you knew and for the first time you have choices.”

Len approached him, “This isn’t a fairytale, Barry. Your words aren’t going to suddenly change my entire perspective on life.” He huffed, “I can’t be both so don’t make me be both. I’m not a good guy-“

“Dammit Len, you’re a good guy. You’re a great guy.” He paused, “I like you, okay? More than I should. I’m The Flash and I’m Barry Allen. I’m two people. Why can’t you be Captain Cold and hero Leonard Snart? You can be both, Len.”

“I’m no good for you, Barry. You don’t want me like that. I’ve done a lot of bad things. I enjoy being a thief. One night stuck with you in a snowstorm isn’t goin to change who I am. We wouldn’t work out there in the real world. You’re a cop, I’m me. It can’t work. Captain Cold and The Flash can’t be together.”

“Barry Allen and Leonard Snart can be together but you refuse to even try.” Barry said, “You refuse to try going back on the Waverider to just sit here and try and be the man you were. You refuse to try or even consider us being more than just physical.”

Len turned away, “It is what is it is, kid. You’re a CSI when you’re not The Flash. You could lose your job because of me. You think Detective West and Iris are going to be pleased you’re with me in the first place? Caitlin doesn’t approve of me and neither does Cisco despite them dating two of the closest people in my life.  The hero isn’t supposed to date the villain in their story.”

“You’re not a villain in my story.” Barry moved to grab Len’s arm, “Len. It’s different now. Even before we got together we always had an understanding. You’ve apologized to me for hurting my friends and me when I never asked you too.  I like being around you.  You say this can’t work but maybe it can, we can try.”

Then Len kissed him. Rough and intensely for a few seconds. His lip stung from the punch he had taken but he didn’t care. He lingered in the kiss and then pulled back and pressed his forehead against Barry's for a few moments. 

“I’m sorry, Barry. This is for your own good.”

He walked out of the kitchen leaving Barry all by himself.

Xoxo

Len had disappeared and Barry wasn’t sure to where. He didn’t feel like joining the rest of the crew so he went to go sit in front of the fire. The dancing, orange flames were only a mild distraction from the ache in his chest.

Len retreated to his bedroom. He shut the door slowly and pressed his forehead against it with defeat. He turned around slowly and sunk down and leaned back with his eyes shut.

It was a little more simple than this. Right now his sister was cuddled with Cisco Ramon on the couch. Mick and Caitlin were also on the couch. It was a strange set up to watch especially with Mick but there was a balance between him in the doctor. She brought out a softer side from him and he seemed to bring out a fire in her.

The problem with Len was he couldn’t see past the labels. The hero and the villain, the CSI and the criminal he couldn’t see past them. 

He stayed against the door and pulled at his shaking hands. He sat by himself in the dark for a long time. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed at all he just had to gain composure and he had to remain calm. Then suddenly he heard footsteps and a soft knock at his door.

“Hey, it’s me.”

“Cisco, I’m not in the mood for another punch. Go away.”

“I need to talk to you, it’s important. I promise I’m sober, well, almost sober. Mildly tipsy at best. Still can't operate a vehicle but I can have a conversation.”

Len sighed. He really, _really_ wasn’t in the mood to talk to Cisco. It was almost 3 in the morning. He stood up and opened the door. Cisco walked in, “Were you on the floor?”

“Never mind me, what do you want?” Len asked.

“I wanted to ask your permission to date Lisa. I feel like I should ask you.”

“You’re already dating her, you don’t need my permission.” Len stated.

“Well I feel like I owe that to you. That’s a lot coming from me, especially since you’ve done more harm to me than I have to you but you’re the most important person in her life and I’m Team Flash and she on occasion helps you out on heists when she’s not driving trucks and taking a night course and-“

“She’s taking a course?” Len asked.

He really needed to talk to his sister, sooner rather than later.  Lisa had graduated high school; Len had made sure of that. College was never really an option for her and she never wanted to go. Now Cisco had this scared expression on his face.

“I’ll talk to her about that later, never mind that. You were saying?”

“Listen, I overhead you and Barry before…I know, I know should not have listened please don’t murder me but look, are you okay with me dating Lisa? Despite the sides we’ve aligned ourselves with in the past and currently. Though technically I’m not sure where you stand since you’re on Team Time Travel. ”

Len pressed his lips together in a tight line, “You’re….a….good guy and she deserves a good guy.”

Cisco smirked a little and his eyes lit up when Len said that. Damn it.

“You ever tell anyone this conversation happened I’ll ice your apartment, understood?”

“You know where I live?” Cisco asked.

“ _Cisco_.”

“Right, yeah sorry yeah. Listen, you deserve a good guy too and if it’s any consolation, I support you and Barry. It’s still weird to me that you two have been….doing stuff…but if you decide to grow a pair, I support the relationship. As long as he’s happy.”

“You’re pushing it Cisco.” Len growled.

“I know.” He stated, “But look-just one more thing? Is it okay Caitlin is dating Mick?”

“ _Cisco_ leave.”

“I didn’t hear a no in there?”

Len pushed him out the door and slammed it shut.  He couldn’t bring himself to accept himself with Barry. The kid was half his age and too good for him. Why would he want someone like Len? Someone so broken and dark who enjoyed stealing and didn’t know how to process emotions like a normal human being.

With a sigh he headed over to the bed and laid down, hoping the adrenaline rush would wear off and he could fall asleep.

The safe house had another bedroom that Barry found himself laying it. It was smaller than the others but comfortable enough.  He felt sick and hurt and embarrassed.  He tightened the covers over his head and hoped for sleep.

Xoxo

After _The Sandlot_ had ended Mick had put on _Chopped_ because apparently he was big on cooking, who knew. Cisco tugged at Lisa for her to come with him and she did.

“Is everything okay?” She asked

“Well I did a _Godfather_ thing.”

“Is someone sleeping with the fishes?” She asked, with a smirk.

Wow. He was really lucky. Lisa was not only beautiful but she understood almost all of his movies and TV show references. Apparently while growing up it was because Snart had shown her all of the classics and more.

“Basically, I asked your brother for permission to date you. Since it’s out in the open basically I felt like it was something I had to do. Also to make up for the drunk punch.”

“You didn’t have to make up for that, Lenny deserved that punch.” She said, “But what did he say?”

“He approved, which actually caught me off guard.”

“Lenny does that.” She said, “So, does this mean I can call you my boyfriend?”

“Hmm boyfriend it has a nice ring to it.”

She kissed him passionately and happily and he kissed her back, “Should we sleep or go back to watching Chopped?”

“Let me go see. Stay here.” Lisa tip toed back to the room, made a strange cringed expression, and shook her head, “You don’t wanna see that.”

She took his hand and dragged him to the bedroom, “I know something we can do.”

Xoxo

Eventually the sun rose and it was visible. The clouds from _Snowstorm Ray_ had disappeared and then sun shown brightly through.  Everything was a mess; it looked like a scene from _The Day After Tomorrow_.

Len didn’t sleep. He tried, he really tried but his head hurt and his brain couldn’t relax. It was one big heap of running, constant thoughts.  As the sky got brighter he decided to go downstairs, mostly because he was curious as to where Barry was.

With no one in the main room he checked the TV room. Caitlin had overtaken the couch with a blanket and a bunch of pillows. Mick was on the ground. His large frame was much too big to sleep on the couch but he looked comfortable as ever on the floor.

Lisa’s bedroom door was closed and Len didn’t need to check to know where Cisco was. However he did notice the other spare bedroom down the hall closed and it never was.  He slowly inched himself down the hall and carefully, quietly opened the door.

There curled on his side in a tight ball was Barry Allen. Len hesitated in the doorway knowing he had to leave but he couldn’t. Slowly he stepped into the room and gently closed the door behind him. He didn’t know what he was doing, he was just doing it.

He placed his knee onto the bed and gently eased himself onto it. He laid on his side and saw Barry stir and tense up. He knew that he was there but Len didn’t care. He pressed himself against Barry’s back and wrapped an arm around him.

Barry responded by taking his arm and pressing him close. Len pressed his face into the crook of his neck and then both men went very still and drifted into a deep sleep.

Xoxo

Len awoke first. Or at least he thought he was awake first. He wasn’t sure. He also wasn't sure what time it was. He smelled the faint smell of bacon and decided to slip out. He slipped himself out of Barry’s grip, eased off the bed, and out the bedroom door.

He padded down the hall in a pair of black socks, black sweatpants, and a long grey sleeved shirt. The sun was shinning brought through the windows and he squinted walking into the kitchen. There was Mick at the stove grilling.

“Mornin’ boss.”

“Morning.” Len said and seated himself at the island, “What time is it? Need any help?”

“ Little past eight. I’ve got it, thanks.” Mick said, “How was the rest of your night?” Mick turned over his shoulder to look at Len but he didn’t respond, just with a sour expression, “You and Flash fighting?”

Len sighed, “Where’s Miss Snow?”

“Sleeping, we stayed up till the sun almost rose, think I heard you walkin' then. I think I got maybe an hour, but couldn’t sleep really. Storm is done but I don’t plan on leavin’ the house, I’ll stay till the roads are plowed, not so many eyes, ya know?”

“Good point.” Len stated, “Mick….”

Mick turned toward him as he put the bacon on a plate and turned off one of the burners.  The bacon was still sizzling. It was a huge pile that was greasy and dripping but crisped to perfection.

“If I was considering going back…”

Mick turned his head at him and then headed over to the refrigerator. He pulled out a carton of eggs and a container of milk, “Yeah, we could.  Ray gave me this machine, we can signal the team and they can come grab us.”

“You’d wanna go? You don’t have to. You have Caitlin…”

“Len, I’m going wherever you’re going.”

“It’s not because you miss them?”

“Don’t push it.” Mick stated and turned back to the counter, Len smiled when he turned away.

“You could get into one of those situations again, you know.” Mick mused as he cracked the eggs.

“Yeah, so I’ve heard…” Len said and Mick snorted.

“Worth the risk, boss?” Mick continued.

“Hunter chose us for a reason didn’t he?”

Mick laughed, loud.

Xoxo

Eventually the smell of bacon, eggs, and sausage woke everyone up around 9. Even Barry came out for a plate of food but avoided Len’s gaze when Mick handed it to him.  Breakfast was quiet since everyone barely slept.

Toward the end of the meal Len spoke, “Plows are slow but they’re slowly making their way around the city. A lot of damage with that storm but Mick and I will be remaining here till things settle. It’s a quiet neighborhood but we can’t be seen. Lisa, if you’re leaving be careful. You all can go whenever you please. ”

At the end of breakfast Barry mentioned wanting to help the city and checking in on Joe; Caitlin talked about wanting to get back to the lab and checking on her apartment; Cisco was wanting to do the same and get in touch with his family.

Since the three of them came with the Rogues, Barry was going to flash them to their respective areas of drop off.  The respected couples said their goodbyes ecept for Barry and Len. 

Mick gave Cisco a pat on the back and threatened to melt his intestines if he hurt Lisa, Barry gave Mick a nod and Lisa gave him a hug. Then that was that. Barry glanced at Len before grabbing Cisco and Caitlin and disappearing.

“Lenny, everything good? Cisco said you two were fighting.”

“Peachy.” Len stated.

“Lenny… C’mon. Mick and I are seeing Team Flash members, why can’t you just grow a pair, apologize, and date him?”

 _Grow a pair_. Cisco and Lisa were certainly a good match.

“It’s not that simple…”

“Course it is, Snart.” Mick said, “You just be with him and fuck the rest.”

“It’s better this way.” Len stated.

“You’re full of shit.” Mick stated, “M’goin’ to bed.” He left the room. 

“Aside from your boy troubles, I do need to thank you for approving of me and Cisco.” She stated, “We good? With everything?”

“We’re always good, Lise. You don’t have to worry about us. Also a night class?”

She grinned at him, walked up to him and placed a quick kiss on his cheek, “I gotta spend the money on something, don’t I? Now I’m going to bed. You should sleep too, okay?”

“Sure.”

“I mean it, Lenny. You need it.”

Yeah, he needed something alright and it wasn’t sleep.

Xoxo

It just a matter of 30 seconds since arriving at Joe’s, Barry shoved their driveway and everyone’s on the block. Then a few more seconds past as he shoveled a few other streets before coming inside to warm up.

He chatted with Iris and Wally for a while before he dropped Iris off at the paper, apparently her boss was already asking for a story about the storm. Wally, however, just went up to bed-he didn’t get much sleep last night either.

The rest of the day passed in a blur as Barry spent it running all over the city. It took a few days for everything to go back to normal, well almost everything.

Cisco and Lisa were outright dating and happy. It was good with Lisa because she had never been to juvie or prison; she had just assisted on a few heists. Mick and Caitlin were much more private since the storm but together none the less. 

Barry started back to work and continued with Flash business. When Lisa stopped by the labs Barry was polite but usually avoided her although Lisa was very good at not mentioning her brother. Maybe Len had made sure for her to keep her mouth shut.

Being stuck together in the storm had its downs for sure but it also had some strangely good outcomes. Lisa had befriended Caitlin and the pair were a good match. As far as Barry was concerned Lisa hadn’t been doing any heists but she was at the labs a few times helping when there was a meta-human attack.

Days turned into weeks and life just became a routine. Barry wanted to text Len, sure, but he couldn’t. Len wouldn’t budge out of protecting him. Their physical encounters led up to a disastrous amount of feelings.

Almost three weeks since the storm Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin were hanging out in the Lab eating Chinese food.

“Barry, they’re leaving to go back on the Waverider tomorrow.”

He froze for a slight second feeling a tightness in his chest, “Really?”

“Mick said they got in contact with all of them the other and they’re planning on going back, not sure how long they’ll be gone. Last time it was a couple of months, who knows for this time.”

There’s silence after that. Cisco and Caitlin both have their eyes on Barry as he stabbed at his lo Mein.  He glanced up at them, “What?” The pair exchanged looks.

“It’s not like we like him, well I don’t particularly, he hasn’t won me over yet. Cisco likes him more probably.”

“Well now that we don’t have to hide it I see him often at the houses, we make small talk. He hands me beers.”

“How is he?” Barry regrets the words as soon as they come out of his mouth.

“Same old, I guess. I haven’t asked-well that’s not true I tried but he sent me one of those scary death glares so that was the end of that.” Cisco said.

“Doesn’t matter, it’s over.” Barry replied. He poked at his food, no longer hungry and got up to leave. 

"Barry!" Caitlin exclaimed, "You like him don't you?" 

"I mean, clearly, Cait." 

"He's scared. You just have to try again and talk to him. He wants to be with you, Mick said he's been miserable. He won't try but you can." 

"How do you suppose I do that" 

Xoxo

The first few days after the storm they stayed very low. Len didn’t leave his room for two days and if it weren’t for Lisa sending him meals he wouldn’t have survived much.

On the third day Mick practically dragged him down the stairs to a baseball game. They didn’t talk but at least he was out of the room. Lisa watched the game too but mostly she watched Len. After that things went almost back to normal.

The only differences during the week was that Len saw Cisco and Caitlin more frequently that he liked. Cisco wasn’t bad but Caitlin and him usually just avoided each other at all costs.  It worked well.

They got in contact with the ship and planned to leave in a few days. Len was excited to go back to be honest. He hadn’t found that control he was looking for though. All and all he just needed a break to see his sister.

Then he got involved with Barry and control sort of went out the window. However, what he didn’t tell Barry was that the bad thoughts about what happened on the ship disappeared whenever he was with him. After their physical encounters they would watch movies or just fuck and part ways.

The anticipation and the adrenaline during and after left Len’s brain numb and content. Like everything was going to be okay. He developed feelings early on much like Barry he assumed but denied them.

Granted, he knew it wasn’t fair how he just decided that they couldn’t even try. It was a little selfish but it was more protective than anything.

Suddenly it was the night before they were set to leave; Len was packing a small bag. Last time he didn’t really pack much or rather anything and he wanted some things of us own on the journey.  For the last few days he’s been spending a lot of time with Lisa and he hadn’t seen much of Cisco which he didn’t mind.

Mick had sort of been absent, assumingly with Caitlin. Except he was around tonight at Len’s own place which wasn’t a safe house.

“You gotta sec, Len?” Mick asked.

Len looked up half listening and half in an argument with himself about owning too many pairs of black jeans.

“You gonna say goodbye to him?” Mick asked.

Len exhaled loudly, “Probably not.”

“Think ya should, people change and stuff. I think highly of ya and the Flash does too.”

“ _Mick_. It’s over.”

Mick lingered in the doorway and just as he walked off his phone went off. A burner he had at the moment. He peered at the caller ID and answered and started to walk off. Then Len heard him.

_“What? Caitlin, hon, slow down. Okay, what happened?”_

Len dropped the clothing he had and it fell to the floor, “Mick?”

 “ _Yeah, Cait, we’re comin. Fend them off, how hurt is he?”_

Len felt his heart sink into his chest as he ran over into the hallway just as Mick hung up, “We gotta go to STAR Labs, now.”

He started to run.

“Mick, what happened?”

“Some fuckin’ meta-human they were goin’ after got into the labs. Flash is hurt real bad, they can’t get to him. Cisco’s trapped or somethin’ it was hard to hear her, she got hurt too the thing cut her, I don't know. I gotta go, I just-”

"I'm right behind you." 

Without another word both men went into action and grabbed their attire and guns. They drove in one of their cars, it was risky especially since Len blew through 4 red lights but it was fast. They got their and Len was ahead of Mick.

Len knew how to get the lab the door was already left open and he burst through the main room only to find everything was quiet. Barry Allen was just standing in the middle of the room. Meanwhile Len was in full on cold gear with his gun in his hands.

“Scarlet? What the hell?”

Len turned back and Mick was nowhere in sight.

“Had to get you here somehow.”

“I-almost had a heart attack!” He paused and lowered his gun, “You’re okay. Dammit what the fuck?”

“Yeah, Caitlin asked Mick to get you here somehow and I only found out his tactic like five minutes ago, but it worked so I guess it’s a win.”

“I don’t know who I want to ice first; you or Mick?” Len questioned as he took off his goggles and settled them on a nearby chair. He rubbed a hand over his face, “Fuck.”

“You were worried about me.”

“Of course I was fucking worried about you, I’m not a monster. We ended things, doesn’t mean I don’t care about you.”

“Well, _you_ ended things.”

“And you know why. I’m not going through this again.”

“Well I am.  We’re getting back together and we’re going to be more than just fuck buddies.”

“Barry, you know how I feel-“

Barry walked up to him so he was closer to him and guided him away from the computers. He smoothed his thumb over his hand and Len pulled back, “Barry-“

“Len, do you like me? More than just a fuck buddy?”

“ _Obviously_  , if the events of being trapped together taught us nothing. That doesn’t mean we can be together.”

“It means that we should start dating. Go on dates like normal people to dinner and movies and bowling, because I love bowling. I want to give this a try and if things get serious we can go from there. I know who you are, who you used to be, and who you are now and Len, I want to date you. When you come back we’re going on a date and that’s final.”

Len stared at him full on glare while Barry just smiled at him.

“When you get fired and the Wests disown you, you are not allowed to blame me.”

“None of that is going to happen, dumbass.”

Len tilted his head, “Did you just call me a dumbass? You literally are begging me to date you and I don’t-“

Barry stepped forward, “Would you just shut up and let me kiss you?”

“Fine.”

Barry kissed him and everything felt okay again. He could feel the younger man’s satisfied smile as he slid his tongue into Len’s mouth. The older man rested his hand just under Barry’s chin feeling so good.

Then there were shouts from a static source.

“Oooooh yeah!”

“Alright!”

“Get a room Snart, my fuckin’ eyes!”

“Yeah Lenny! Bout time!”

Barry pulled back and flipped off the location of the camera, “Yeah, yeah. Thanks to everyone’s help.”

“Mick, that dumb shit-my heart is still fucking racing. “

“Think of it as pay back for marooning me, pal. Pay back is a bitch ain’t it?” he bellowed.

“What’s he talking about?” Barry asked.

Len just responded in kissing him and hoped to god their idiot friends stopped watching because they were about to do it on the floor.

Xoxo

Once the making out was starting to get more intense the others bailed and left to go get food. The next day Lisa, Cisco, Caitlin, and Barry accompanied Mick and Len to the drop site. A thin man in a trench coat was waiting for them.

“Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory, I see you brought friends.”  He smiled at them, “Say your goodbyes quickly gentlemen, we have a lot to do.”

Mick gave a hug to Lisa, shook Cisco’s hand, gave Barry a pat on the back, and then went to go talk to Caitlin.

Len approached Cisco, “You keep an eye on my sister or I’ll break your legs, understood?” He had whispered in his ear during their shake, he gripped Cisco’s fingers a little too tightly.

“Sure, got it Snart. Bye.”

Len smirked at him. He caught a brief glance of Caitlin and she gave him a nod and he nodded back at her. Since basically it was Caitlin's idea for the plan for him and Barry to reunite he felt that things were okay between, mutually okay finally.

Then he turned to Lisa, “I should be back soon, I’m hoping Hunter drops us off a few weeks after instead of a couple months. It’ll be-ooof.”  

She had her arms wrapped around his neck so tightly. Nothing was said during the hug but he hugged back and smiled at her when they pulled apart. Then it was time to say goodbye to Barry.

“We’ve only been officially dating not even 24 hours and you have to leave…” Barry whined.

“I know.” Len said, “But I have to go back. I won’t be able to contact you either but when I get back I’ll find you, I promise.”

“So what are we? Boyfriends?” Barry inquired.

“I’m not a fan of labels.” Len said with a smirk, “Barry Allen and Leonard Snart are dating. It’s as simple as that.”

“Can’t wait for our first date in give or take a few weeks to a few months.” Barry said, trying to continue to smile.

Len moved forward to press his lips on Barry’s forehead and pulled back, “I’ll see you then. I’m picking you up so be ready.”

“Stay safe.”

“Len, you ready?”

Mick was already standing near Hunter who had a very pleased smirk on his face. Len glanced over at Lisa and then back at Barry, “Be seeing you, Scarlet.”

Xoxo

Epilogue 

After countless missions and time periods and several life or death situations Rip Hunter dropped the team off just two weeks after they left. Ironically it was snowing when they were dropped off, oh the irony.  It had been much longer for the team but as soon as they were dropped Len changed his clothes, picked up some flowers, and knocked on Barry Allen’s apartment door.

Barry practically tackled him right then and there, planting a kiss on his lips.

“You’re late.”

“I was busy.”

“That is snow excuse.”

Len rolled his eyes and kissed _his_ Barry Allen and he was home.

 

THE END 

 

 


End file.
